His Cheating Mind
by Southparkgrl81397
Summary: Drake and Josh: Things start to change for Drake and his girlfriend.Josh starts a new realtionship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Drake was with his girlfriend Hallie (Brown hair with red highlights. She was thin and tall). Drake and Hallie have been dating for about a year

"Hey" Drake said

"Where have you been?" Hallie asked

"Class"

"I haven't seen you all day"

"Josh needed help with something" Drake explained

"Was it Josh who need help or was it you?" Hallie asked

"It was Josh. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" Hallie said

"IS it alright I go to Scotty's older brothers college party Friday night?"

"Yeah go ahead. I'll hangout with Natalie"

"I was kinda hoping you would go too," Drake said in an innocent voice

"Na its fine. Not my type of party but you go and have fun. Ok?" Hallie said

"Ok" Drake answered and the bell ranged

"Oh I got tot get to class but I'll see ya later right?" Hallie asked

"Ok" Drake answered and she was about to walk out "What no kiss?"

"Sorry sweetie. Come here" Hallie kisses Drake "Better?"

"Much"

"I'll see ya later"

"Ok" Drake, said

Later on Drake was playing his guitar and Josh walks in

"You wanna know what Drake?"

"What now Josh?"

"Being in a relationship is tough," Josh said

"And what is it this time?"

"Its Danielle. She is confused in what we were. Are we in dating or are we boyfriend and girlfriends?" Josh said annoyed

"Never pressure a girl about a relationship. That's what I learned from my relationship with Hallie" Drake explained

"Yeah I know you told me," Josh said

"I know"

"I got to get ready for work" Josh said

"Ok have fun"

"Yeah right. Helen would probably make we have the toilets"

"Make sure you clean the toilets cleaner then you ever had to clean them before!"

"I'm freaked" Josh said to Drake

"Yeah me too" Drake said then Josh lefted. Drake continued to play his guitar and Hallie sneaks up behind Drake with her friend Natalie (Shoulder length blonde hair with hazel eyes and she is also tall and thin and she doesn't like Drake)

"Boo!" Natalie said as she was behind the couch

"AH!" Drake said then fell off the couch. Natalie starts to laugh "I knew it was Natalie" Drake said

"No you didn't" Natalie said

"Hi sweetie" Hallie said and they kissed

"Why does she have to scare me like that?" Drake asked

"It was my idea it wasn't Natalie's" Hallie explained

"I wish it was my idea" Natalie said

"But it wasn't" Drake said

"Anyway. Where is Josh?" Hallie asked

"Work" Drake, said

"I saw Danielle before" Hallie said

"Yeah she looks good," Natalie said

"What did she say?" Drake asked

"She likes Josh a lot" Hallie told him

"She does?" Drake asked Hallie

"Yeah she does" Hallie said

"That's good," Drake said

"Did Josh say anything to you?"

"Yeah he said he really liked Danielle too"

"Well good. I set them up," Hallie said

"Yeah we know. You never let us forget it" Natalie said sarcastically

"We should go" Hallie said, "I'll call ya later"

"Ok" Drake, said and then they kiss "I love you" Drake said

"I love you too," Hallie said

"I think I am going to be sick," Natalie said

"Bye Drake" Hallie said and then they left and Drake went back to play his guitar


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Drake was at school and then Scotty comes up to him

"Drake you're still coming tonight right?"

"Yeah Scotty, I'll be there"

"Good" Scotty said

"Now the question of the day is Scotty gonna be there?" Drake said joking around

"Yeah! I'll be there!" Scotty yelled

"Good and you didn't have to be so loud"

"OK!" Scotty yelled again and then left and Josh comes up to Drake

"What was that about?" Josh asked

"He was asking me about the party tonight"

"Oh" Josh said and Danielle (She has red hair with blonde highlights and she has blue eyes and she is a little short and thin) comes up to Josh

"Hey Drake. Josh?" Danielle said

"Hey Danielle" Drake said

"Yeah Dani" Josh said

"Can I see you for a moment?" Danielle asked

"Yeah sure. I'll catch up with you later Drake" Josh said

"Ok. Later you guys" Drake said then left

"Whats on your mind?" Josh asked

"I was thinking maybe we can hangout tonight? If you weren't doing anything" Danielle asked nervously

"Yeah sure do you wanna come over my house?" Josh said

"That will be great" Danielle said

"Ok see ya tonight," Josh said

"Ok" Danielle, said. Hallie and Natalie saw Danielle looking depressed

"Hey Dani" Hallie said

"Hey" Danielle said

"Whats wrong?" Natalie asked

"I just asked Josh if he wanted to hangout with me?" Danielle said

"Yeah and?" Hallie asked

"And I don't think that he thinks I am not pretty enough"

"What are you crazy? Your pretty" Hallie said

"Yeah" Natalie agreed

"And Josh thinks your pretty I know that for a fact" Hallie said

"Then I am not popular. I think that's what the problem," Danielle said nervously

"Your popular" Natalie said

"I am class president, I am in tutoring club and I am on the academic team. I am no where near popular" Danielle explained

"Too us your popular" Hallie said

"Yeah you're nice and you care about people" Natalie said

"Just be yourself when you are with Josh" Hallie explained

"Be myself?" Danielle said unsure

"Yeah. Your self" Hallie said

"Ok" Danielle, said again. The bell rings

"Are you going to be ok?" Hallie asked

"Yeah" Danielle said

Later on that night Drake was getting ready for the party

"So do like this?" Drake asked Josh

"Yeah you look good" Josh answered

"Maybe I should see Hallie before I go"

"No if you do you might never leave" Josh said

"Yeah your right. So how are thing with you and Danielle?"

"Good. I was thinking about asking her out tonight" Josh told Drake

"Really?"

"Yeah" Josh answered

"Good for you"

"Thanks Drake"

"Your welcome" Looks at his watch "I'm gonna go. I'll be back later"

"Remember no drinking" Josh said to Drake

"I promise you I won't" Drake said

Later on Josh and Danielle were sitting on the chair on the front porch

"So Josh? Whats up?" Danielle asked nervously

"Nothing much. Whats up with you?" Josh said

"Nothing. This seems to be a little weird"

"Yeah I know what you mean"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know but Danielle"

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" Danielle said

"W-W-Would you l-l-l-l- like t-to be my g-g-girlfriend?"

"Yeah I would" Danielle answered and then kissed Josh. Drake was looking around at the party and saw this older girl sitting on the couch crying

"Hi" Drake said to the girl. The girl had black hair with green eyes and she was thin

"Hi" The girl answered

"I'm Drake"

"Melissa"

"Nice too meet you" Drake said

"You too"

"Can I ask whats wrong?" Drake asked

"Yeah my boyfriend and I broke up" Melissa explained

"Sorry" Drake said

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah I do. We have been dating for a year"

"A year?"

"Yeah"

"How old are you?"

"16. You?"

"19"

"Oh" Drake said

"So Drake what are you into?"

"I play guitar," Drake said

"You do?"

"Yeah" Drake and Melissa were talking for a while and then Drake kiss Melissa. One thing led to another and the next thing Drake knew he was in a bedroom with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It was the next morning and Drake just woke up and Josh was in the kitchen eating breakfast his parents were already at work and Megan was over a friend's house

"Morning Brother!" Josh said in a happy mood

"Josh I need to talk to you" Drake said

"Whats wrong?" Josh asked worried

"Last night at the party there was a girl--"

"Oh no I don't like where this is going"

"Then you don't probably wanna here the rest of the story"

"What happened?" Josh asked and took a bit of his cereal

"I slept with her" Drake said and spitted out his cereal

"You what?!?!?!?" Josh said

"Slept wit---"

"I heard you. I can't believe you. You have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah I know. What should I do?"

"I am not getting involved"

"Come on Josh help me!"

"Drake I can't but I think you should tell her" Josh said to Drake

"I can't I don't want her to get hurt" Drake said to Josh

"Maybe you should of thought of that before you got into bed with her" Josh said then left. Monday at school everyone was looking at Drake

"Whats going on?" Josh asked

"I don't know" Drake answered. Josh saw Hallie talking to a guy and then the guy leaves and she sees Drake and she looks upset

"Uh Drake?" Josh said

"Yeah" Drake said. Josh points out Hallie. Hallie has a sad/ mad look on her face and Drake knows she knows "See ya later Josh"

"Ok" Josh said and walked up to Hallie

"Can we talk?" Drake asked

"Yeah" Hallie said. They went into the janitors closet "Is it true?" Hallie asked

"What did you hear?" Drake asked

"That you slept with a college woman?"

"Yeah its true" Drake said disappointed

"Oh my god" Hallie said about to cry

"Hallie I am sorry"

"No you're not"

"I am really truly sorry" Drake touches her shoulder

"Don't touch me" Hallie said then began to cry "I can't be here" Hallie said then left. Josh comes up to Drake

"She knows" Drake said

"How is she?" Josh asked

"I gotta go find her," Drake said. Drake leaves and Danielle comes in

"Josh?"

"Oh hey" Josh was about to kiss Danielle and she said

"What I heard about Drake is it true? About him and the college girl?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god. Does Hallie know?"

"Yeah" Josh answered

"How is she?" Danielle asked

"I don't know"

"I really hope she is ok" Danielle said

"Yeah me too" Josh said

Drake is trying to talk to Hallie

"Hallie listen to me"

"Your lucky I am not going to kill you now!" Hallie said

"Hallie that girl meant nothing to me"

"But you slept with her!"

"I know"

"It doesn't make it right!" Hallie said

"I didn't say it did. Listen we were just talking and things got caught up in the moment and I told Josh and you weren't suppose to know"

"Wow I think I am falling in love with you all over again" Hallie said sarcastically "So you were gonna lie to me about it?"

"Well I wouldn't call it lying" Drake said and Hallie huffed

"Wanna know what this is done. We are done. No more. That's it" Hallie said and then left Drake just stood there


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Later on Drake was still trying to talk to Hallie and then Natalie sees Drake

"Who do you think you are?" Natalie said

"Not now Natalie"

"No I think now is the time! Hallie told me everything and let me tell you that she was in love with you and you just betrayed her. Your really sick do you know that?" Natalie said then lefted

"Oh man" Drake said to himself

"I wanna know something," Hallie said

"Yeah"

"Who is she?" Hallie asked

"She?"

"The girl"

"Her name is Melissa"

"So this girl named Melissa torn apart relationship. That's great Drake. Really great" Hallie said then walked away and Josh came over too him

"I need some air," Drake said

"Your gonna miss class" Josh said

"I haven't been to my class all day" Drake said

"Oh" Josh said didn't know what to say

"She dumped me"

"Hallie dumped you?"

"Yeah. She was my first love and I blew it. I totally blew it but I was hoping we can work it out"

"Maybe you can"

"How she won't even look at me?"

"You at least gotta try Drake"

"I'll try"

"That's good" Drake was waiting outside of Hallie's classroom and the bell rang

"Hallie" Drake called her name

"Leave me alone!" She said to him she walked off and Natalie walked up to Drake

"Stay away from her. She doesn't want to be involved with you anymore" Natalie said then left

"Did it work?" Josh asked

"Nope I just wanna go home," Drake said

Later on that night Hallie was laying down on her bed looking at the ceiling and just thinking

"Ok. Here is some things to help you get over Drake" Natalie said coming in

"Nat?"

"Some Cookie dough ice cream. Chocolate candy bars and soda"

"Thanks but I don't want a heart attack in one night"

"So what do you want? Pick one" Natalie said

"The ice cream"

"Good choice" Natalie said, "How are you?"

"Alittle better. I just don't get it"

"What?"

"Why would he do it?"

"There men. Men are scum" Natalie explained

"He was my first love" Hallie said

"He actually was your first love?"

"Yeah. He was the first guy... you know?"

"You slept with him?" Natalie asked and Hallie nodded "Ew"

"I guess I am surprised"

"Well maybe when you guys broke up it was for the best"

"How so?" Hallie asked

"Maybe you can start going out with new guys. I mean you and Drake could not always be with each other so maybe now you can have a new chapter in your life... Drake free"

"Yeah I guess your right"

"I know I am right"

"So this could be a new chapter in my life?"

"Yeah"

"Great. Is it wrong to miss him right now?"

"No"

"Well good because I do miss him"

"Maybe you can find a guy who loves you and respects you and then you'll be happy"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

It was a couple of weeks later Josh and Danielle were inside his room sitting on the couch watching t.v and Drake comes in still a little depressed

"Hey you guys" Drake said

"Hey" They both said

"Drake some girl called for you" Josh said to Drake

"Who was she?" Drake asked

"A girl named Melissa" Josh said and Drake just stood there a little surprise

"I think I should go" Danielle said

"Why?" Josh asked

"Because you should talk to him about this" Danielle said and then kisses Josh "See ya later" Danielle leaves

"Drake are you ok?"

"Just surprised. Did she say why she called?"

"No. She wants you to call her back"

"I don't have her number" Drake said

"She knew that and she gave me her number and address"

"Why her address?" Drake asked

"I don't know"

"Should I talk to her?" Drake asked

"Drake this isn't my decision"

"I know just tell me what you think," Drake said

"No Drake I can't... I won't" Josh said. Drake thought about it for a while then he grabbed his coat

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie" Aurdey answered

"I'm going out I'll be back in a little bit"

"Ok just don't be too late" Aurdey told Drake

"Ok" Drake answered and he grabed his keys off the hook. Drake got into his explorer and he was thinking about what he was doing. Drake finally got to where Melissa lived. Drake buzzed for her apartment

"Hello?" Melissa said

"It's Drake"

"Drake? I'll buzz you up"

"Thanks" Drake said and Melissa buzzed him up and Drake was looking for her apartment. Drake found it and he knocked at the door

"Hi Drake"

"Hey Melissa"

"Come in"

"My brother said you called"

"Yeah I did. Your probably thought how I got your phone number right?"

"I was surprised," Drake said

"I asked around"

"Is everything alright?" Drake asked

"I don't know"

"What?"

"Drake I think I'm pregnant"

"W-What?"

"I think I'm pregnant"

"Did you take a test?"

"No but there is signs"

"Like what signs?"

"Cravings Mood swings morning sickness"

"Ok. Do you have a test here?"

"No"

"Maybe you should take one so we know. How long have you felt like this?" Drake asked

"A week after the party"

"Ok. Let's go"

A couple of minutes later Melissa and Drake came back to her apartment

"I'm gonna take a test now" Melissa said going into the bathroom

"Ok" Drake answered and took a sit on the couch. Drake just sat there sitting and thinking he screwed up big time and he wished that things went back to normal and then Melissa came out of the bathroom

"So?" Drake asked

"I'm pregnant," Melissa said. Drake just hugged her "This can't be happening" Melissa said "You're 16 and I am in a middle of college"

"What do you wanna do?" Drake asked

"I am not sure"

"How about this. Tomorrow we go to the clinic and you get a check up and we could hear out options" Drake suggested

"Ok" Melissa, said

The next day Melissa and Drake went to the clinic and Melissa was getting a check up and Drake was in the waiting room and then Melissa came out

"So?" Drake asked

"There is no baby," Melissa said

"What?"

"I had a miscarriage" Melissa explained to Drake. Drake just hugged Melissa. Drake was disappointed but a little relieved


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Hallie is at her locker and Natalie comes up to her

"Hallie!" Natalie came up to her in excitement

"What is it?"

"There is a party Saturday night and you are coming with me" Natalie said

"Fine"

"Your not gonna fight it?" Natalie asked

"No. Whose party is it?" Hallie asked

"Dylan Mc Neil's"

"Alright fine. I'll go"

"Thank you Thank you" Natalie said and hugged Hallie

"Your welcome" Hallie said

"Lets get to class" Natalie said

At Drake's locker Dylan comes up with him

"Drake?"

"Hey Dylan whats up?"

"Are you busy Saturday night?"

"Your not asking me out on a date are you?" Drake asked

"Ew! No"

"Why?"

"My party is Saturday night and I wanted to you know if you and your band wanted to perform?"

"I don't know..."

"Pays a 150 dollars"

"You got yourself a band"

"Thanks Drake" Dylan said and then leaves

At lunch Danielle goes up to Natalie

"Natalie?"

"Dani whats up?"

"Are you going to Dylan's party?"

"Yeah"

"Damn"

"Dani whats up?"

"Josh told me that Drake is going to be there and his band is performing" Danielle told Natalie

"Oh no"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll make up something. Follow me"

"Ok" Danielle, said

"Hallie?" Natalie said

"Yeah" She answered

"About Saturday night let's go see a movie," Natalie said

"I though Dylan's party was Saturday night?"

"It is but we never spend time together," Natalie said

"We see each other every day" Hallie said

"Yeah but..."

"This wouldn't have to do with Drake's band performing there wouldn't it?" Hallie said

"How did you know?" Danielle asked

"I heard. Listen I don't care if Drake is going to be there"

"You don't?" Natalie and Danielle asked

"No. I am over him. I'll be fine seriously... don't worry about me. Ok?" Hallie said

"Ok" They both said

"Good" Hallie said then lefted

"That was easier than I thought" Natalie said

"Yeah it was" Danielle agreed


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

It was Saturday night Danielle and Josh were kissing outside on the front porch

"Josh..." Drake said and then realized he was kissing Danielle "Oh sorry" They stopped

"Yeah Drake?" Josh said

"Are you going?"

"Na I am gonna stay here with my girlfriend" Josh said

"Ok. See ya later" Drake said then lefted

"I hope everything goes well tonight," Danielle said

"Yeah me too"

At the party everyone was drunk and the other half were making out with each other and Hallie and Natalie was walking in

"So not even a half and hour and people are already hammered and sleeping with each other" Hallie said

"I know" Natalie said

"So now what?" Hallie said

"I'm gonna get something to drink. Want one?" Natalie said

"Your not drinking are you?" Hallie asked

"Not alcohol"

"Ok. No I'm good" Hallie answered and Natalie lefted then this cute guy came up to Hallie

"Hi" He said

"Hi" Hallie said

"Wow your pretty"

"Are you drunk?" Hallie asked

"Over you" He said

"That was lame," Hallie said

"So? I think you are pretty"

"No you don't" Hallie said

"Yeah I do," He said

"What are you a senior?"

"Yeah. Listen we don't have to know each other. So why don't you come with me and we can get close"

"No"

"And why not?"

"Because the last relationship I had pretty much burned in hell"

"I didn't say anything about a relationship"

"Whats your name?"

"Jordan. And yours?"

"Hallie"

"Do you want a drink?"

"No. I'm good for now but if I want one I'll come find you" Hallie said

"Deal" Jordan, said then left. Then Hallie heard a band performing and it was Drake and his band

"**She may not be Marilyn Monroe **

**And she may not be the cutest girl I know **

**It's how she makes me feel not how she looks **

**One smile from her heart **

**That's all it took **

**The girl next door is not the girl next door **

**The girl next door is not the girl next door **

**The girl next door is not the girl next door **

**She's the girl I'd stay home for **

**If I had the courage I'd ring her bell **

**But if she answered what story would I tell **

**My window's become her picture frame **

**But this painting doesn't even have a name **

**The girl next door is not the girl next door **

**The girl next door is not the girl next door **

**The girl next door is not the girl next door **

**She's the girl I'd stay home for **

**She doesn't know that I'm breathing **

**She doesn't know that I'm alive **

**She doesn't know what I'm dreaming **

**When I see that she's turned out her lights **

**And does she see me like I see her **

**More than just the boy next door **

**More than just the boy next door **

**The girl next door is not the girl next door **

**The girl next door is not the girl next door **

**The girl next door is not the girl next door **

**The girl next door is not the girl next door **

**She doesn't know that I'm alive**"

Hallie and Natalie was just standing there

"Nat I thought I was gonna handle this but I can't" Hallie said

"Do you wanna leave?"

"No I just need some air ok?"

"Ok" Hallie walked and she was trying to get through and then se saw Jordan

"Jordan?"

"Yeah"

"I think it's time for that drink," Hallie said to Jordan

A couple more hours later Natalie was looking for Hallie

"Dylan have you seen Hallie?"

"No" He answered

"Where could she be?" Natalie said to herself "Hallie!" Drake notices Natalie

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah actually I am but I don't think you should help me"

"And why not?"

"She is your ex" Natalie said "Hallie!" Natalie and Drake see Hallie drunk "Oh my god"

"Oh hey Natalie" Hallie said while she slurred

"Hallie are you drunk?" Natalie asked

"No" She tried lying and then she laughed "Just a little bit"

"Ok come on Hallie" Drake said

"What are you doing here?" Hallie asked

"It doesn't matter let's go," Drake said

"No" Hallie said

"Is something wrong Hallie?" Jordan came up to her

"Jordan. I knew you had something to do with this" Drake said

"That's my ex Jordan. That's the guy I was telling you about" Hallie said to Jordan

"The guy who cheated on you?" Jordan asked

"Yeah" Hallie said

"Come on Hallie" Drake said

"Leave her alone" Jordan said and shoved Drake

"Listen I don't want trouble I just wanna get her out" Drake said

"Oh I don't think so" Jordan said and was about to lay punch on Drake but Drake hit him first

"Come on Hallie" Natalie said and got Hallie out and Drake followed them

Outside in the car

"Come on Natalie let me go back in there" Hallie begged

"No way. Your drunk"

"I am not," Hallie said and Drake came back out

"Need help?"

"No. I got her," Natalie said. Hallie went near the bushed and she started throwing up "Or I could use your help". When they got back to Natalie's house Hallie fell asleep and Drake carried her upstairs to Natalie's room. In the kitchen Natalie and Drake were talking

"Thanks for helping me out Drake" Natalie said

"No problem"

"How is your hand?" Natalie asked

"It hurts"

"Here I'll get ice," Natalie said

"So what are your parents gonna say when they found Hallie drunk and asleep in your room"

"My parents are gone for the week. Buniess dinners and projects" Natalie explained and got some ice for Drake's hand "I can't believe you hit Jordan"

"I can't believe it either" Drake said

"Drake can I be honest with you?" Natalie asked

"Yeah sure"

"I never liked you. I thought you were never gonna treat Hallie right and I was right which I didn't want to be but tonight when I saw you stood up for her I changed my mind. I think you are ok and I thought your band was good too," Natalie said

"Thanks you're not bad either"

"Thanks"

"I got to go. Night Nat"

"Night"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The next morning Hallie woke up and she was clueless about what happened the night before

"Where am I?" Hallie said to herself

"At my house" Natalie answered

"Ow my head!"

"Got a hangover?"

"I think so... Ow don't think that's hurts" Hallie said, "What happened?"

"You got drunk"

"I mean how did I get here?" Hallie asked

"Drake and I"

"How bad was I last night?"

"Not too bad but it was bad" Natalie said "Here take some Asprin"

"Thanks" Hallie took some Asprin and had some water

"And now you can take a shower"

"Ok"

Later on that day when Hallie sobered up she went to see Drake. Hallie rings the doorbell

"Hallie?"

"Hi Drake"

"Come in"

"Thanks. Listen Drake this won't take long but I wanna say thanks for last night. Natalie told me everything that happened"

"It's no problem," Drake said

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing don't worry about it"

"Ok. Thanks again Drake" Hallie said then almost left

"Can I ask you something?" Drake asked

"Yeah sure" Hallie answered

"Why did you do it? If you can remember"

"That I remember clearly. You might not wanna hear it though"

"Try me" Drake, said

"I heard your band perform and I couldn't handle it so I drinked just because I couldn't handle it. Wow that sounds stupid I was drunk because I couldn't handle it. I could have done something else but I didn't. I should go" Hallie said

"Hallie? I am glad you are ok"

"Trust me Drake I am not ok" Hallie said then left

Hallie was laying down on her bed just thinking about what she did and how the kids at school are gonna talk about it tomorrow and then Danielle comes in

"Hallie?" Danielle walked in making sure she wasn't asleep

"Oh hi Dani. Whats up?"

"I heard about what happened. Are you ok?" Danielle asked

"No I don't think so"

"Do you need anything?" Danielle asked

"Yeah but I don't think there is nothing you could do"

"And can I ask what is that?"

"I need to get away" Hallie told Danielle


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

It was at school and people were looking at Hallie and talking about what happened Saturday night and she decided to talk to Danielle

"Dani?" Hallie said

"Oh hi Hallie. Did you talk to your parents?"

"Yeah and they were supportive and I told them what happened to me on Saturday and they are going let me stay with my aunt for a couple of months" Hallie told Danielle

"That's great" Danielle said, "When do you leave?"

"That's the thing... I leave on Friday" Hallie said

"Wow that's really soon"

"Yeah it is. Is it ok if I tell everyone that I am leaving?"

"Yeah of coarse"

"Thanks. I'll catch you at lunch"

"Ok" Danielle, said and then Hallie left. Hallie sees Natalie and she talks to her

"Nat?"

"Oh hey"

"We need to talk" Hallie said

"Ok" Natalie said worried "Whats up?"

"I'm not doing good as you know and parents and I decided I am going to stay with my Aunt in New York" Hallie said to Natalie

"You are?"

"Yeah. And this is what I need right now and it feels right. You know?" Hallie asked

"Yeah I know. When do you leave?"

"Friday night"

"Wow you waste no time"

"This isn't permitted" Hallie said

"I know" Natalie said

"It's something I gotta do" Hallie explained

"Yeah I understand" Natalie said disappointed "I'll see ya later" Natalie went to her locker and Danielle comes up to her

"Hey Natalie" Danielle said

"Hey" Natalie said sad

"Whats wrong?"

"Hallie is leaving" Natalie said

"Oh she told you"

"Yeah... wait you know?" Natalie asked

"Yeah"

"Why does she need to do this?"

"Because she has to figure who she is" Danielle explained

Drake goes up to Hallie

"Hallie are you ok? Because when you left you looked depressed," Drake asked

"I'm better"

"That's good I'll leave ya alone" Drake said and was about to leave until Hallie said

"I'm leaving"

"What?" Drake asked shocked

"I am gonna stay with my aunts for a few months"

"You are?" Drake asked

"Yeah. I gotta figure out who I am because right now I don't know who I am"

"I know who you are. Your Hallie Anderson your nice pretty smart caring and you give people chances"

"That's the thing I am just way too nice" Hallie explained "And why should you care if I am leaving or not? You're not apart of my life and you never were" Hallie said and left

Later on that night Hallie was beginning to pack and Drake comes through her window

"How can you say I was never apart of your life?"

"Because you betrayed me. I thought I knew you but I was wrong"

"Yeah I betrayed you and I am sorry but don't say for a year I wasn't apart of your life because I was"

"Yeah and you sure had a funny way of showing it" Hallie said "Listen Drake why do you care if I leave?"

"Why because I still love you that's why" Drake said

"You still love me?" Hallie asked

"Yeah"

"Should I belive you? You slept with another girl"

"If I didn't love you would I be standing here"

"I don't know" Hallie said. Drake leans closer to Hallie and he kisses her


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Drake walks into his room and Josh and Danielle are making out so Drake decides to leave. Drake decides to go to the Brew note. Drake is sitting at a table and Hallie goes near to him

"Hallie what are you doing here?" Drake asked. Hallie kisses him back with Josh's room Danielle cell phone vibrates

"Wait Josh" Danielle said "Hello? Oh hi. Ok I'll be right there ok? Bye (hangs up cell phone) I got to go" Danielle said

"What why?"

"I got to babysit"

"I'll come with you"

"No thanks I don't think that my mother wants my boyfriend to help me my watch my sister and my cousin"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah Josh I am sure but thanks anyway" Danielle said

"I call ya tonight" Danielle said and kissed Josh

"I love you"

"What did you say?" Danielle asked nervously

"I love you"

"Ok I really got to go now" Danielle said nervously and then left

A Couple of Hours later Drake was putting his shoes on and he was in Hallie's bedroom and Hallie comes in

"Hey" Drake said

"Hey" Hallie said then Drake goes over they're to kiss her

"That was great," Drake said

"Yeah it was"

"It was the perfect way to get with each other," Drake said

"The perfect way to what?" Hallie asked

"Were not getting back together?"

"Drake you cheated on me"

"And you just slept with me" Drake said

"Yeah I know but I am still mad at you"

"So I guess you weren't mad at me when we kissed twice today"

"Drake I'm not sure whats going on" Hallie said

"Yeah I do. Fine lets stay broken up. It will save a lot of our time" Drake said then left. Drake went into his room pist off and he saw Josh's face in a pillow

"Josh?"

"Yeah"

"Whats wrong?"

"I blew things with Danielle" Josh said

"What? How?" Drake asked

"I told Dani I loved her," Josh said

"You did?" Drake asked

"Yeah and she didn't say anything back"

"Sorry man"

"What did you do when you told Hallie you loved her for the first time?"

"Uh. Lets not talk about Hallie ok?"

"Sorry" Josh picked up a magazine

"She said it back"

"She did?" Josh asked

"Yeah but that was along time ago things change Josh" Drake said

"Are you ok?"

"Not really"

"Whats wrong?"

"I kinda slept with Hallie"

"You what?" Josh asked

"You heard me"

"So are you 2 getting back together?"

"Nope" Drake said and jumped off his bed "She is still mad at me"

"Oh sorry man"

"Don't be it's for the better"

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. If I were you go talk to your girlfriend"

"Ok" Josh said and then left. Drake was sitting on the couch thinking. Josh ranged the doorbell to Danielle's house and Danielle answered

"Josh? What are you doing here?"

"I wanna talk"

"I can't I am babysitting"

"Please I just wanna talk"

"Fine can you wait til I put them for bed?"

"Yeah I will wait out here," Josh said

"Thanks" Danielle said. A couple of moments later Danielle comes out "Whats going on Josh?"

"I told you how I felt and I didn't get an answer. Do you still wanna go out with me?"

"Of coarse I do"

"Do you love me?"

"I care about you but I don't know about love and I still wanna be your girlfriend if you let me"

"Of coarse"

"Thank you Josh"

"Your welcome" Josh and Danielle kissed

"I got to go back in there"

"Ok. I'll see ya tomorrow"

"Night Josh" Danielle said

"Night"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

It was Friday night and Danielle Josh and Natalie was there to say goodbye

"Thanks you guys for saying goodbye to me" Hallie, said

"No problem. We love you so much" Danielle said

"You love her but you don't love me?" Josh said

"Get over it Josh" Danielle said. Danielle goes over there and she hugs Hallie "Call me when you get there"

"Ok" Hallie answered. Danielle backed off and Josh steps in "I'll miss you Josh"

"I'll miss you too," Josh said. Josh and Hallie hugged and Josh went back to Danielle and Natalie goes up to her

"So... I guess this is it" Natalie said

"No it's not. It's see ya later," Hallie said

"Ok. I guess I'll see ya later," Natalie said

"See ya later" Hallie said and Natalie and Hallie hugged

"I wish you wouldn't go but I understand why you need to do this"

"Thanks" Hallie said. And then Hallie's dad comes in

"Ready Hal?" Her dad said

"Yeah let's go" Hallie said "I'll see you guys when I come back"

"Ok" They all said

"I love you guys so much" Hallie said

"We love you too," They said again

"Bye" Hallie said

"Bye" They all said

Everyone went to the movie therate to play pool

"This is fun," Josh said

"Yeah it is" Danielle agreed

"No its not" Natalie said

"Yeah this sucks" Danielle said

"We can't be sad. She is going to come back in a few months," Josh said

"Yeah we know" Natalie and Danielle said

"So I guess we have to move on," Josh said

"Yeah he is right," Danielle said

"Yeah. Do you guy want a soda?" Natalie asked

"No, I'm good" Josh said

"Yeah me too" Danielle said

"Ok" Natalie said and then left. Danielle hugs Josh and she kisses him

"I love you" Danielle said to Josh

"I love you too," Josh said back at Danielle


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a 4 months later and Natalie, Danielle and Josh were waiting for Hallie's plane to land. It was about the end of the year so they didn't really need to be at school

"I can't wait to see her," Natalie said

"Yeah me too" Danielle agreed

"Do you think she changed?" Josh asked

"That was the purpose of this trip" Natalie

"I hope she gets here soon I got to go to work" Josh said

"If not we will bring her to your work"

"Ok because I was suppose to be there 10 minutes ago" Josh said and then ran out

"You're dating a crazy guy," Natalie said

"Yep but he is my crazy guy" Danielle said. Then Hallie comes out

"Hallie!" Natalie said

"Hey you guys" Hallie said and they all hugged "How are you guys?"

"Good" They both answered

"But how are you?" Danielle asked

"Better then ever" Hallie said

"Are you gonna tell us about your trip?" Natalie asked

"Yeah I will. We have all day. My parents are at my aunts they will be back next week," Hallie said

"Right. I remember you telling me," Natalie said

"So what now?" Hallie asked

"Josh wanted to see you but he had to work"

"So let's go play pool at the therate" Hallie suggested

"Good idea" Natalie said

At the Movie Therate

"Hey Josh" Hallie said

"Hallie!" Josh said in excitement and hugged Hallie "How are you?"

"Better thanks"

"How was your flight?" Josh asked

"Long" Hallie said

"You look great," Josh said and Danielle clears her throat "Not as good as Danielle"

"Of coarse not" Hallie said joking around

"So wanna play pool?" Natalie said

"Yeah let's go" Hallie said

"Remember I don't know how to but I am going to watch" Danielle said. Then Drake comes in

"Hey Josh"

"Hey Drake. Whats up?"

"Nothing really" Drake said then realized something "Is that Hallie?"

"Yeah she came today. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine"

"I only asked you took you a while to get over her"

"Don't worry I am fine" Drake said and Helen comes in

"JOSH!" Helen screamed

"Yeah Helen" Josh answered

"Go back to scrubbing toilets" Helen ordered

"Yeah Helen" Josh said then left

"Drake Parker how are you?" Helen asked sweetly

"Fine Helen and how about you?"

"Pretty bad my new band for here blew off can your band please replace them?"

"Yeah sure" Drake answered

"Good you play every Friday night"; Helen said and then left

"Good" Drake said to himself. Danielle sees Drake

"Hey Drake"

"Oh hey Dani"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine. How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty good too," Danielle said

"Good" Drake said, "How is Hallie?"

"Y-You saw her?"

"Yeah" Drake said

"She is doing pretty good," Danielle said

"Good" Drake said, "I should get ready for band practice"

"Ok" Danielle, said

"See ya later Drake"

"Yeah see ya later," Drake said


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was Friday night and Danielle Natalie and Hallie went to the therate so they could play pool and the therate was crowded

"Whats going on?" Hallie said

"I don't know" Natalie said

"Maybe there is a show. I'll go ask Josh" Danielle said then left

"Maybe free movie?" Hallie said

"I have never seen the therate so crowded" Natalie said and Danielle comes back "Josh said every Friday night this band performs"

"At a movie therate?" Hallie said

"I don't know" Danielle said

"I wonder who is performing" Natalie said

"It's Drake Parker's band," A girl said

"Drake Parker?" Hallie said

"Yeah that's why mostly girls are here. He is so hot," The girl said and Danielle and Natalie looked at Hallie

"What?" Hallie said

"Are you ok?" Danielle asked

"Yeah I am fine. Why?"

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked

"Yeah I am sure"

"Remember last time?" Natalie said

"Yeah. I swear I am fine"

"If not we can go," Danielle said

"Yeah" Natalie agreed

"I am fine"

"Ok" Danielle, said

"I don't believe you" Natalie said

"Ok" Hallie, said

The band starts to play

"**I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
I found a way, I found a way  
I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
I found a way, I found a way  
and if you open up your mind  
see what's inside  
**

**Well it's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find.... **

**Over your shoulder you know  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
so just turn around...**

**Now I know that anything possible **

**I found a way I found a way**

**No one can break what's so unbreakful **

**I found a way I found a way**

**And if you open up your mind  
see what's inside  
**

**Well it's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find....  
Over your shoulder you know  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
so just turn around...**

**No one cares what you do**

**You know you have to live like you want to live**

**When if time to be free**

**You know you can be what you want to be**

**And if you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
Well it's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find....  
Over your shoulder you know  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
so just turn around..."**

"That was cool," Hallie said

"Yeah it was" Danielle agreed "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

A Couple of weeks went by and Hallie and Natalie were playing pool again and they were talking

"So whats been up with you?" Natalie asked

"Nothing really. Just hanging out and talking to a friend back at my Aunts" Hallie said

"This is a guy or a girl friend?"

"Does it matter?" Hallie asked

"Yeah it kinda does" Natalie asked "I never heard of this person"

"It's a guy"

"Oh my god and you didn't tell me?!?!?!?" Natalie said

"Sorry never though about it"

"Well sorry isn't good enough" Natalie said

"Well what would you want me to do say guess what there is a new guy who I met and I like him a lot"

"Yeah. So does he live right near your right?"

"Yeah. He lives right across the street. And he is coming out this weekend"

"He is?" Natalie asked

"Yeah. He is"

"Whats his name?"

"Ryan"

"How long have you known him?" Natalie asked

"About 4 months" Hallie said

"Are you going to bring him to Danielle's sweet 16?"

"I don't know" Hallie said

"I think you should"

"Well thanks because your approval means the world too me" Hallie said sarcastically

"It probably does" Natalie said

"Your getting very annoying" Hallie said and Danielle comes in

"Hey" Danielle said

"Hey" They both said

"How is the party plans?" Natalie asked

"Busy" Danielle, said, "I still need to get a dress"

"But hey it will be fun" Hallie said

"Yeah it would" Danielle agreed

"I remember my sister sweet 16 it was boring" Hallie said

"That was....?" Natalie said

"Jordan's" Hallie said

"Jordan. And how old is your other sister?"

"Alex is 14" Hallie said

"Right Right Right" Natalie said

"But yours should be fun!" Hallie said

"Yeah I can't wait" Danielle said. Danielle looks at her watch "Oh I got to go buy a dress. Talk you later"

"Bye Dani" They both said and then she left

"So when is Ryan coming?"

"Tomorrow" Hallie said

"Ok. Well then I got to go"

"Why?"

"I wanna make a first impression," Natalie said

"Don't try so hard"

"I won't" Natalie said

"Ok. I'll see ya tomorrow," Hallie said

"Ok bye" Natalie said


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Hallie was at the airport waiting for Ryan. Ryan had brown hair with blue eyes. Hallie sees Ryan

"Hey Ry" Hallie said

"Hey Hal" Ryan said

"How are you?" Hallie asked

"I am alittle tired from the plane ride"

"Let's get your bags and I'll drive you home" Hallie said

"Ok"

"Why isn't your dad here?" Hallie asked

"Probably a buniess meeting but its better to have you here than my dad"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Ryan and Hallie kept on walking to bag claim and they packed his bag in her trunk

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Ryan asked

"I'll show you" Hallie said

"Will I be scared?"

"Maybe" Hallie said joking around

Hallie drove Ryan back to his dad's house and took him to the Brew Note where Natalie and Danielle were. Natalie sees Hallie and Ryan

"Is this him?" Natalie said

"Yeah" Hallie said

"Hi I am Natalie"

"I'm Ryan"

"And I am Danielle"

"Take a seat Ryan" Natalie said and Ryan took a seat

"Don't drool all over yourself now" Hallie whispered to Natalie

"Shut up" Natalie said and took a seat and Hallie took a seat next to Ryan

"So Ryan what are you into?" Danielle asked

"Sports and Music"

"What kind?" Natalie asked

"Football, lacrosse and I love rap" Ryan said

"I love rap too," Natalie said

"Watch out for her" Danielle whispered to Hallie

"So Ryan do you play lacrosse and football?" Natalie asked

"Yeah I do" Ryan said

"Now how old are you?" Natalie asked

"I'm 16" Ryan said

"And you are going into your junior year?" Natalie asked

"Yeah"

"So am I" Natalie said and Ryan's cell phone vibrated

"Excuse me it's my dad" Ryan said and then left

"I like him" Natalie said

"Yeah I could tell" Hallie said

"What do you mean?" Natalie said

"You're being a kiss up. You're drooling all over him," Hallie said

"Well I-I-I..." Natalie was trying to say something and Ryan came back

"Hal? Can you drive me home?" Ryan asked

"Yeah sure" Hallie answered

"It was nice too meet you Natalie and Danielle" Ryan said

"You too" Natalie said

"You too" Danielle said

"Ok. Lets go" Hallie said

At Ryan's front porch

"Sorry about Natalie" Hallie said

"It's fine. I like her"

"Oh" Hallie said

"Not the way I like you"

"Well good. Did you like Danielle?"

"Yeah I liked Danielle"

"So I will see ya later," Hallie asked

"Yeah I'll call you"

"Ok" Hallie said and Ryan kissed

"Bye"

"Bye" Hallie said and Ryan went in


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Drake was at the Brew Note and Danielle goes over to him

"Hey Drake" Danielle said

"Oh hey Dani. Whats up?" Drake asked

"Nothing really. Are you coming to my sweet sixteen?"

"Of course. You're my brothers girlfriend and a close friend of mine"

"Well good because you're a close friend of mine"

"Well good" Drake said joking around

"So what are you up to?" Danielle asked

"Nothing" Drake said

"Wanna go Minture golfing?"

"Yeah sure" Drake said

Danielle and Drake went to the golfing place and they were having a good time and about the 14th hole Drake sees Hallie and Ryan and Danielle notices that he sees them

"Let's go Drake" Danielle said

"No it's fine," Drake said

"Come on"

"Dani stop I'm fine"

"Then lets take a break" Danielle suggested and they sat at the picnic table

"So who is he?" Drake asked

"Do you wanna know?"

"Yeah"

"His name in Ryan. He lives in New York"

"Where Hallie's aunt lives," Drake said

"Yep"

"How long have they been going out?"

"I think about 3 months," Danielle said

"What does he like?"

"No Drake that's enough"

"Yeah your right"

"Are you ok?" Danielle asked

"Yeah. I thought we can still have a chance you know?"

"Do you still love her?"

"I never stopped" Drake said

"You got to tell her"

"I did"

"So do it again" Danielle said "What happened to the charming Drake Parker I use to know?"

"He fell in love with a girl, betrayed and hasn't been the same since" Drake said

"So go back to the Drake you were before Hallie and make her fall in love with you again. And that's a order!"

"Thanks Dani"

"No problem" Danielle said


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

That night Drake went to Hallie's house

"Drake?"

"Can we talk Hallie?"

"Yeah sure" Hallie said

"So how are you?" Drake asked nervously

"Fine and how about you?" Hallie asked

"Not fine" Drake said

"Why?"

"A couple of months ago I made a huge mistake. Hallie I know that you are still ticked off at me but I never ever stop loving you" Drake said

"Drake I need to think about this" Hallie said

"You do?"

"Yeah I'm sorry"

"Why? Just think about it" Drake said then left. Hallie went in to call Danielle

"Hello?" Danielle said

"You talked to Drake didn't you?"

"Yeah I did"

"Why?" Hallie asked

"Because he is in love with you"

"Yeah I know"

"The question really is do you love him back?"

"Of coarse I do. Why do you think I left?"

"So whats the problem?"

"He cheated on me!" Hallie said

"Get over it. Yeah it was wrong but I really think he learned is lesson and it's not like he still sees her because he doesn't"

"What am I gonna do with Ryan?"

"Dump him"

"But he will be heartbroken"

"Tell him the truth" Danielle said

"Ok fine but we both know that Natalie will be disappointed in us"

"Yeah well she'll get over it" Danielle said

"Yeah that's true"

Danielle and Hallie laughed

"Well thanks Dani" Hallie said

"No prob. just make sure you make the right decision"

"I will" Hallie said and hung up the phone 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

The next day Ryan went over to Hallie's

"Ryan we need to talk" Hallie said

"I don't like this at all"

"Ryan... I think we should break up," Hallie said

"Why?"

"We don't click"

"Yeah we do"

"No we don't"

"Then why were we dating for 3 months?"

"I don't know but it was a lie"

"I know that it isnt true just tell me the truth"

"The truth is I dated a guy for a year and he hurt me but lets make the long story short. I never stopped loving him"

"You never stopped loving him?"

"No" Hallie said

"Did you ever love me?" Ryan asked

"No... I was never in love with you. I'm sorry Ryan"

"Yeah you look sorry," Ryan said

"Bye Ryan" Hallie said and Ryan lefted


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Hallie Natalie and Danielle were at the Brew Note

"So you did it?" Danielle asked

"Yeah" Hallie answered

"What did you do?" Natalie asked

"I dumped Ryan"

"What? Why?" Natalie asked, "Did he cheat on you?"

"No" Hallie answered

"Then why?" Natalie asked

"Because it was a lie" Hallie said

"No it wasn't" Natalie said

"Yeah it was" Hallie said

"Why was it a so call lie?" Natalie asked

"I loved someone else"

"You cheated on him?"

"No Nat. I didn't I never stopped loving someone else" Hallie explained

"Drake Parker... I'll kill him," Natalie said

"No you don't" Danielle said

"Is that why you broke things off with Ryan because of Drake?" Natalie asked

"Hey she does get it" Danielle said

"That doesn't seem like you Hallie"

"But if I still kept on going out with Ryan it would have been a bigger lie"

"I don't see nothing wrong with that" Natalie said

"Sorry Nat" Hallie said

"So what is gonna happen between you and Drake?" Danielle asked

"I don't know" Hallie said

"We should go" Natalie said

"Yeah I still need to figure out what to wear for your party tomorrow night" Hallie said

"Ok" Danielle, said

"Later" Hallie said and Natalie and her lefted. Drake just came in and Danielle went up to him

"Hey Drake"

"Oh hey Dani"

"Guess what I heard?"

"What?"

"Hallie dumped Ryan"

"She did?"

"Yeah. I'll see ya later," Danielle said

"Wait Dani. When?"

"Last night" Danielle said, "I got to go I have to get things done before tomorrow"

"Ok see ya then," Drake said


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hallie and Natalie were getting ready for Danielle's sweet sixteen

"So are you gonna hook up with him tonight?" Natalie asked

"I mean should I?"

"I think you should" Natalie said, "Even though I kinda hate him"

"You'll get over it" Hallie said

"Yeah thanks Hal" Natalie said

"This is Danielle's night I don't wanna ruin it for her" Hallie said

"I don't think Dani minds," Natalie said

"I don't know. I guess I'm nervous," Hallie said

"It's alright to be nervous"

"Is it?" Hallie asked

"Yeah. Don't worry. Be yourself tonight," Natalie said

"Be myself... Be myself" Hallie? said

At the hall Danielle was greeting people. Danielle had a red dress on and her hair down and then Drake and Josh came in

"Hey you guys!" Danielle said

"Hey" Drake said and gave Danielle a hug

"Wow" Josh said

"Wow what?" Danielle asked

"You look beautiful," Josh said

"Thanks" Danielle said and gave Josh a kiss "Well there is stuff over there and the DJ is over there if you wanna make a request" Danielle said

"Ok" Drake and Josh, said and they both went in the room and then Natalie and Hallie walked in. Natalie was wearing a purple dress with her hair half up and Hallie was wearing a yellow dress with her hair down as well

"Oh my god Danielle. Look at you" Hallie said

"And look at the two of you" Danielle said

"You look great!" Natalie said to Danielle

"Thanks" Danielle said

"Ok. We'll meet you in there?" Hallie asked

"Yeah I'll be right in" Danielle said

"Ok" Natalie and Hallie, said

A couple of hours went by Danielle and Josh were slow dancing on the dance floor and Drake was standing outside and Natalie and Hallie were sitting at their table

Are you ever gonna go up to him?" Natalie asked

"I don't think I can do it" Hallie said scared

"Yeah you can" Natalie said

"I don't think so. I changed my mind. I'm not doing this" Hallie said and went into the girls bathroom and Natalie went up to Danielle and Josh

"Dani? Josh?" Natalie said

"Yeah" They both answered

"I need your help with something," Natalie said

Natalie told Danielle and Josh what she was gonna do and then Hallie came out of the bathroom and then she heard a request

"Ok this a request for Drake and Hallie. Come on Drake and Hallie get out here. This song is from Natalie Danielle and Josh," The DJ said

"Do you know what this is all about?" Hallie asked

"No" Drake answered and then music played "Do you wanna dance?" He asked Hallie

"Sure"

I get a feeling  
I can't explain  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
My heart spins in circles  
And I lose all space and time  
And now that we're standing face to face  
Somethin' tells me  
It's gonna be okay  
  
And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
I know you've been watching  
Choosin' your moment  
I've been dreaming of that day  
No one before you has gotten to me this way  
And now that we're standing face to face  
There's something that I need to say  
  
And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
Nothing is certain, this I know  
Wherever we're headed I'm ready to go  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight

"Thanks for the dance Drake" Hallie said and was about to walk off the dance floor

"Hallie!" Drake said Hallie turned around "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure" Hallie answered and they both went outside

"Hallie. I know I told you I love you and I never stopped. Can I just ask for another chance?" Drake asked

"If I say yes. Can you promise me something?" Hallie asked

"Yeah sure" Drake said

"One no more cheating on me"

"Trust me it was a mistake that I'll never make again" Drake said

"And two that we take things slow and we get to know each other again"

"Of coarse" Drake said

"Than yeah we can give things another shot" Hallie said and Drake leaned in close to her and kissed her

"Ooo" Josh Natalie and Danielle said

"I knew they would be spying on us," Hallie said

"So I'm guessing your back to normal?" Natalie asked

"Yeah" Drake answered

"Well good I am tired of playing song master" Natalie said

"So basically everything is back to normal" Josh said

"Yeah" Drake said

"And everyone is happy" Danielle said

"Expect for Natalie" Hallie said sarcastically and they laughed

"Shut up" Natalie said

"Lets get back to the party" Josh said and Him Natalie and Danielle went in

"I love you" Drake said

"I love you too," Hallie said

"I'm sorry," Drake said

"I know you are" Hallie said and she kissed him

"So are you sure we are going to be ok?" Drake asked

"Yeah I am sure," Hallie said

THE END!


End file.
